Wild Ice
by xTheDarkShadowsx
Summary: One girl wants to enjoy life, but she really can't when her brother keeps telling her to grow up and try to survive. But, Life really hits her in the face when she becomes something else she never expects. She soon meets a certain guardian that tries to show her the way and tries to help her understand why she's here. Can she save herself? Or be lost forever. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so tell me what you think of it? But, I'm only going to update this every Sunday and Wednesday, but if I can't because I have a real life. Then I update it when I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The story of Mee's life**

* * *

Here we go again. I run with an egg in my hand, laughing from the thrill, the excitement, and the bird.

That stole the egg from me.

"Don't worry Mee, I got it!" I smiled as Eep passed by.

I stopped in my tracks, while I feel the ground between my toes. "Go get it, Eep!"

Eep and I have been friends since… since night and day. I remember when I first met her. I was a bit younger at the time and I saw her leave the cave one night, staring at the moon. She would always put her hand up, like she was touching its surface.

I tried to understand what she would say, but I would never catch it in time.

That time I did.

"We'll meet again." I didn't even know what that meant when I repeated it.

The next day, I waited by the cave wondering if she would come out.

I felt some on sniffing my… my hair?

Apparently, I didn't know I closed my eyes. Was it sleep? What is sleep? I opened my eyes and say her green eyes looking right at my blue eyes.

I screamed and backed away from her. She then covered my mouth with one hand.

"Shh, they are still asleep." She pointed at the cave with her other hand. "You promise you won't scream." I nodded. She uncovered my mouth and stared at me for a long time.

Awkward.

I decided to lighten the tension between us. "What is 'asleep'?"

She sat down and scooted closer to me. Invading my personal space didn't seem to bother her.

"It's something you do when you're tired." I didn't understand.

"Tired?"

"You know," she showed me herself sleeping. "Sleep."

I nodded filled in amazement.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Mee. My name is Mee." I was about to ask her her name, but she stood up.

"Name's Eep." I stood up and stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you." She looked at my hand and then me. "Don't tell me you don't know what a handshake is."

"Handshake?" I grab her hand and shook it.

"Handshake."

She smiled and started shaking my hand too hard and shook my body.

"Whoa." My hand slipped from her and I fell on my butt.

"You're strong." I fell on my back from dizziness.

"Sorry."

I remember that time. I smiled, lost from the memory. But, lost it when someone pulled me behind a rock.

That someone was, none other than my brother, Guy.

He looked pretty angry. "Are you crazy?"

There he goes again. He's always been worried about me ever since our parents died. That was the day he changed. That's the day I don't want to remember.

"What's your problem?" His eyes narrowed.

"Nothing's my problem." He sighed. "Why are you hanging out with them?"

"Guy, I was just having fun-"

"Fun! How can you have fun with those cave people?"

"Guy."

"They have sharp teeth that can tear into anything."

"Guuuyy." I moaned to get his attention, but he kept rambling on.

"And don't get me started on their hair."

"Guy!"

He stopped. "Yes?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen." I smile.

"How do you know?" He said in his I-Don't-Believe- you tone.

"Well," I pondered. "None so far."

"None so far? _None so_ far!" I frown at him. "You abandon you post to go have some "fun" with those cave people and you say none so far?"

"Yes-"

"No! You should say no, Mee. The world is about to end and you go off to have fun?"

"Ye-" His face is close to mine.

"Fun is not an option, Mee. You need to grow up and pull yourself together. I'm your brother and as a brother it's my job to protect you. That's what brothers do. Brothers protect sisters; they don't just let them walk wherever they please."

I push him away from me. "I was just having fun. You don't have to overreact."

He was going to say something, but stopped when he noticed the sun was falling. "We have to hurry." He grabbed my arm, with his strong grip of his, and pulled me with him. "We need to get home before sun down."

I sighed while my feet followed his.

* * *

I sit by the fire, mesmerized by its flames. "Here." I looked to my left and see a banana in his hand, which I gladly take. "Thanks."

I never know where he finds these things, but they always taste good. My brother smiles and scoots nest to me. "I'm sorry for arguing with you today."

"It's okay, Guy."

"No it's not, Mee. I feel bad that I might have hurt you in some way."

This was something I didn't want to hear. "Guy, drop it."

"Fine, Fine, I won't talk about it." I felt relieved. "But, I want you to know that I love you, as a brother." I sigh with a smile.

"I love you too, as a sister." We look at each other and smile.

I hug him as he hugs back. "Now," he releases me. "Let's get some sleep." He turns the other way and lies down.

I turn away from him as I lay down. I gaze at the moon, while I take a bite of the banana after I peeled it. Then I decide to do what Eep did that night. I reach my hand up and feel the moon's light.

"We'll meet again." I whispered to the moon then rested my head on the ground to sleep.

* * *

**I promise you that Jack and Pitch should be in the next chapter, but I won't tell you how. So Review for Jack... or Pitch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Avery for reviewing! Well, here is the second chapter to this story. R&R  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**End of Mee's life**

* * *

_I see snow everywhere, even in the blue sky when I look above me._

"_Do you trust me?" I look behind me and see a, blue eye, white hair, super attractive, guy._

"_Who are you?" He extends his hand to me._

"_Do you trust me?" He's tone sounded persistent._

_I didn't know whether to trust him or not, because A) I didn't know him and B) Something about him made my heart flutter._

_I extend my hand out to touch his, slowly, but he disappears before I touch him. Then the scene changes into darkness._

"_He doesn't understand you. He doesn't understand why you're here or who you are. But, I do. I can show you." I look around everywhere, but all I can see is darkness._

"_Who are you? Where are you?" Then a chill crawls up my spine, when I feel hands on my shoulders._

"_Trust me." I feel hot breath against my ear. "I can help you."_

"_Mee, Mee!" Someone is waking me up._

* * *

I hear someone screaming. Wait… am I screaming? I open my eyes and see Guy looming over me, covering the sun.

"Mee? Are you okay?" I touch my face and it feels wet.

Was I crying?

I sit up quickly so he wouldn't see my embarrassed face. "Yeah," I wipe the tears from my face. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Why where you screaming in your sleep?" He's worried tone let me knew he cared for me, but I don't want to tell him why.

"Yes Guy, I'm fine," I got up. "We have to keep moving." He stood up.

"Yes, well, let's keep moving then." I let him lead as I follow.

I think of my dream and look at the sun, while trying to figure out what it means.

"_Trust me. I can help you."_

Those words whisper in my ear like that person is really there. Those words are something I don't want to remember.

To forget.

* * *

We have been walking for… however long.

I was tired, my feet hurt, and I was so thirsty.

"Guy, what are we looking for? My feet are killing me." I look down at my feet from tiredness.

I hit my head against his back, so hard and by accident, I fell on my butt. "Ow," I rub my head. "Why did you st-"

"Shh." I looked up and saw him standing his ground.

I stood up and stayed behind him, while looking over his shoulder. "What is it?" I said quietly.

I didn't see anything, but sand and rocks. "Something doesn't feel right." He must be crazy.

I sighed. "Guy, there is nothing-" Then the ground shook. "What's happening?"

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand and we ran.

The tall rocks, above us, fall.

Great. Just Great. I looked back.

The tall rocks falling caused a sand storm to form. That was heading straight towards us. I screamed.

"Don't look back!" He yelled. "Just run!"

My heart was beating fast, my legs were pumping, and I loved it. Loved the thrill.

The Thrill.

I started running faster to feel the energy travel to my feet. "Mee, slow down." I didn't care what he told me to do.

All I cared about is running.

I wanted to run.

But, he pulled me back and he pushed me behind a big rock. "Hold on." He had his eyes closed.

I didn't.

I watched as the sand passed around us. It looked so beautiful. When it was over, I saw something amazing.

"Guy, you need to see this." I got up and walked towards it to look closer.

He followed me. "Wow, it looks so beautiful." It was filled with trees, animals, food, and water.

"It does. Let's check it out." I ran down to the grass.

"Mee, we need to stay together!" He yelled. "Wait for me!"

God, he needs to loosen up.

* * *

I stopped by the water and kneeled down, on the grass. Scooping my hands in the water and brought it to my lips.

"No, Mee! What are you doing? Don't you know that can have germs in their?!" I ignored his comment and look back at him.

"You should try this, Guy. This taste amazing." He shook his head.

"No,no,no,no,no!" No way am I going to try that vile water!" I shrug.

"Suite yourself." I look at my hands then drop the water back in and put the left over in my shoulder length black hair.

Did I mention my hair was black? When I was born our parents called me the most Indian baby they've ever seen.

"Agh, eww. Why do that? You should be ashamed in yourself." Seriously Guy?

"Dude," I look back at him again. "It's just water."

"That could be filled with crap." I sighed at him.

"Guy-" Then I hear a low growl behind me.

"Mee, don't move." I see his eyes are wide, filled with fear.

I turn my head around slowly and see a huge blue, green, and yellow striped tiger. "Uh. Nice kitty?" Then it roared in my face.

"Run!" He yelled as I screamed.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me with him.

The tiger starts gaining on us. "Let's split up." I said.

He looked back at me and smiled. "Good idea." I went left and he went right.

But, the tiger followed me. "Mee, watch out!" I look behind me and it started to gain up on me.

It almost clawed me, but missed when I started climbing the closest tree. When I got to the top, the tiger started pounding the tree.

"Stop!" I yelled at it.

It just keeps pounding away.

"Stop it! You're going to break it!" I spoke too soon.

The tree shakes hard and pushes me to the ground. After my body hits the ground, I really didn't remember much.

I heard my brother's voice, calling my name, but darkness consumed me before I had the chance to do anything.

* * *

**Thanks to those who have been reviewing. I will be uploading my next one Sunday. Please give me feedback of what you think about it. Review for Mee!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, I decided to add point of views to the story. Before the end of the story I had to watch when the guardians come together a watch the moon choose a guardian. Anyways I hope you like it. Thanks again Avery for your review! You keep my story going. Without your reviews I wouldn't have continued this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Mee's Reborn**

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

My brain hurts. It feels like I've been hit with a boulder.

I rub my head to ease the pain. "That smarts." My hair feels smooth against my fingertips.

Suddenly, something falls in my hand. I look at my hand and see a clump of hair. _My _hair. I scream and throw it on the floor. Soon, the rest of my hair falls out, but all there is left is chin length hair.

"What is happening to me?" I scream as my heart starts to pound against my chest.

"Mee, why did you have to go?" I look around to try to find where it's coming from.

"Guy? Guy where are you?" I hear his sniffling.

"Mee, Please wake up!" I can't survive on my own." Then a light shines bright in the darkness.

I follow that light and the scene changes. I see Guy crying. His body is close to someone, holding their hand dearly. I walk closer, to see who it is.

My eyes go wide. That someone is me. I look limp as a rag doll, in his lap. He holds me close, but that won't do him any good.

I noticed the tree; I fell off from, on the ground. I look back at me and the tree, trying to connect the dots. They click. That tree killed me.

That tree killed me.

That _tree _killed me.

"No!" I fall on my knees. "I can't die now. I had so much to live for!" I weep into my hands.

"You are not alone." I turn around and see the white hair guy.

"Who are you?!" He holds his hand out again.

"Please, trust me. I can help you." I shake my head.

"Leave me alone!" My screaming breaks everything to pieces, like a mirror.

_Leave me alone…_

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

_I see a jungle, filled with trees, animals, and water. I hear weeping. Looking at the ground, I see a mysterious girl, with short black hair, wearing clothes I've never seen before._

_My heart skips a beat._

"_You are not alone." She looks at me with her sea blue eyes._

_Just like mine._

_I feel my body warm and that's never happen before. I'm entranced by her beauty. Who is she? Where did she come from?_

"_Who are you?!" I hear the fear in her voice._

_She needs my help._

_I hold my hand out to her. "Please, trust me. I can help you." _

_She shakes her head, rejecting me. "Leave me alone!" Then everything shatters around her._

_I hear her voice echo in the air._

_Leave me alone…_

_Leave me alone…_

* * *

I wake up, sitting in a tree by the lake.

My old home that I sometimes visit.

My heart is still racing. That's the second dream I had, of her, in a day. Those blue eyes are something I can never forget.

"Hey Jack," I turn to the sound of the voice, "Think fast." And a snowball hits my face.

Jamie.

I wipe the snow off my face. "You want to play, huh?" I blow a snowball in my hand.

Jamie runs the other direction. "Watch out! Here comes Jack." He laughs as his friends throw snowballs at me, but they miss.

We throw snowballs at each other so much that I forget all about the dream. But, still I wonder who she is? Is she a guardian, like me?

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I feel myself being lifted from the ground. Once the dirt falls off me, I can breathe. Something lifts me higher and higher, until the moonlight shines on me. Then I'm dropped gracefully.

When my feet touch the ground, I look at myself. I'm wearing different clothes. My brother must have buried me this way. I'm wearing leafy green vines wrapped around my body. But, that's not all.

I have wings. _Fairy _wings.

I decided to try them out. I tried to move them, but they wouldn't move. Then I closed my eyes and try to imagine flying. I feel them move slightly.

I tried harder. I felt my feet lift from the ground. I open my eyes and take myself for a spin.

I feel the adrenaline, when the wind blows through my hair. The trill comes to me.

The thrill.

* * *

**Meanwhile in North's workshop...**

* * *

The guardians gather as the man in the moon shines on the ground and they circle.

"What does the man in the moon have to show us this time?" North wonders.

"It better be good." Bunnymund rolls his eyes.

"This is exciting. Don't you think Sandy?" Tooth looks at Sandy.

Sandy nods

The ground shifts and ice shard pops out. "Hey guys you know what this means?" Tooth asked.

"He's chosen another guardian." North says amazed.

"Again? I thought Jack was enough." Bunnymund was irritated.

"He thinks we need help." North answers.

"Why do we need help? Don't we have enough?"

"Not this time, Bunny." North said. "We might need the help he can get."

"That means…" Tooth stopped.

"Pitch is back." North said for Tooth. "And he's after something else."

"What? Who?" When Bunny just had to ask it shined bright.

"I wonder who it's going to be?" Tooth smiled.

Sandy had a four leaf clover over his head.

"The leprechaun? " Sandy nodded at Tooth.

It showed a girl with wings.

"A fairy?" North was confused.

"That's our new guardian. A _fairy?_" Bunnymund sighed. "Unbelievable!" He shouted to the sky.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up on Wednesday. Tell me what you think. Reviews for... Man in the Moon?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review Avery, I hope you like this chapter, this is when she sees Jack out of her dreams.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Mee's Not Dreaming**

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I feel the warm breeze blow through my, short, black locks.

_I miss my long hair._

Shaking that thought from my mind, I tell myself, _"That's not true. I love me for me." _my true self smiles back.

When my feet touch the icy lake, from landing, I shivered. The icy lake and the warm breeze didn't see eye to eye. Something felt wrong here. I just couldn't find out what.

_What should I do?_

I looked at the moon. "Oh moon," I felt nervous, "What do you want me to do?" but I had to get answers somehow.

I felt the warm breeze push me, moving me across the ice. "What are you-" I whispered before it pushed me again, to the spot I was at last time. "Do you want me to dance?"

Gazing back at the moon didn't tell me anything, but I think my question was answered.

_The moon wants me to dance?_

I lift my arms in the air…

_Fine._

and danced like I've never done before.

It felt great; it made the thrill rush through me.

I loved every part of it.

The ice turned into water, when my toes briefly touched it.

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

I decided to stay because A) This was my home and B) I was curious if I would see her. Something told me she was here.

I could feel it.

So I waited and waited. My eyes tried to closed, from tiredness, but I fought back. Until, my body forced me to sleep.

I feel a dream coming on, but I heard a voice. "Oh moon, what do you want me to do?" My eyes snapped open.

_She's here._

I turned to the sound of her voice and saw her looking at the moon. Then she lifted her arms in the air and danced.

I've never seen anyone dance like her.

_She is amazing._

I saw her feet moving against the ice, turning it into water. One side of me whispered in my ear, _"She's ruining your home. Stop her!" _ and the other me didn't give a damn. The way she moved, the way she twirled, made me feel warm inside.

_Ooh, what she does to me. What is this? Is it love? Love?_

I need to get her attention. When she finished dancing, I smile.

_Now's my chance._

I whistled. "That was some dance you did." I holler.

She whips her head around and that's when her blue eyes meet mine.

_Those blue eyes. Such beauty._

Then she disappears. I gasp.

"Wait!" I follow her through the trees. "Don't run, I won't hurt you." I breathe. "Trust me."

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

"_Trust me." _Those words stung me like a wasp.

_He's the guy in my dreams. He mustn't see me_. _I need to hide._

I stop behind a tree and look around for a hiding place. My eyes light up when I find one.

_Yeah this would be good._

"Come out, come out. I promise I won't hurt you. Please, come out."

_I better hurry._

I jump down a big rabbit hole.

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

_Where is she?_

"Come out, come out. I promise I won't hurt you. Please, come out." I get nothing back.

_Damn. I lost her._

I shake that thought from my brain.

_No. I'm not giving up._

Then something shines bright and stops me in my tracks. I look at the sky.

_Why is it so bright?_

Then the brightness dies down.

_The northern lights. Looks like I spoke to soon._

I sighed.

_I'll have to look for her later._

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I hear him leave. "Thank god." I sighed.

"Now," I look at the rabbit hole and it disappears. "Maybe, this way can lead me out."

I follow the path, until I see a stone lair filled with cages. "What is this place?" I keep walking, until a bird invades my space.

"What are you doing here little bird?" It landed on my finger and chirped.

_Leave this place…_

_Turn back and never return…_

I blinked. Did that bird just talk to me? "Did you -"It then flew away as fast as it could go.

_What's his problem?_

"I knew you would come." A familiar chill ran up my spine.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**I hope you liked it, next chapter should have Pitch's P.O.V this time. Sorry this chapter is short, but I promise the next chapter should be long.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to added Pitch's P.O.V in the story, to stir up some emotion. Well, enjoy! And thanks again for the review Avery!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Mee meets Pitch**

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

When I flew in, they didn't seem too happy. "What's up?" But I didn't care.

Tooth looked at North. "Do you want to tell him or do you want me?" He sighed.

"It's okay, Toothiana. I'll tell him." He patted her shoulder.

"Well, you better make it quick, North. I don't think frostbite would want to wait any longer." Bunnymund said while messing with his boomerangs, like he always does.

Sandy nodded. He can't speak so all he really does is nod, besides create sand and symbols above his head. I never really knew why, but I didn't want to take the time to found out either.

"Tell me what, exactly?" I said curiously.

North sighed. "Jack, don't freak out when I tell you, but-"

"There is a new guardian." Bunnymund interrupted him.

Now I cared. I felt my heart stop. A new guardian? I wonder if it was that girl I saw today.

"There's more." Tooth played nervously with her fingers.

North looked stern.

"Pitch is back." My heart beated fast and my eyes were huge as saucers.

"I thought we sent him back once he came?"

North sighed. "I know, I know."

"What does he want?" I feared that that girl was involved somehow.

"We don't know yet, but apparently she might have something to do with it." North shook his head.

"She?" I think I know who he was talking about, but I wanted to make sure.

"Yes. This "She" is the new guardian, but we never heard of her. All we know is that she is a fairy."

Fairy? Now I remember. I saw her dancing and noticed she had wings, but shrugged it off like it was nothing. Maybe that's how she got way faster than me. Maybe that's why I couldn't-

"Uh, oh." Bunnymund looked at me.

"Uh, oh what, mate?" I looked at him and back at North.

"I think I know where she is."

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

I sit in the darkness, all alone. No one to talk to. Time and time again I've been wasting away my precious time, alone. Voices talk to me, but I don't listen. They were the ones who made me who I am. They were the ones who told me to make them believe. They were the ones who told me to get Jack Frost on our side. They were the ones who threw me in here. To forever being alone so they can torment me.

But, I knew someone else out their believed in me. So I jumped from dream to dream to find that person, but found none. I was about to give up, until I found a certain girl. She seemed fearless, but deep down something told me she wasn't.

When I decided to give her dream a shot, it worked and the voices stopped. Something about her made all my troubles go way, but I didn't know why.

"What is this place?" My ears perked up when I heard her voice.

She's here. She's finally here. Something must have happened for her to come into my lair. Whatever it is, I don't care.

_Go get her, _a little voice whispered in my ear. I wanted to tell it to shut up, but I knew it was right. She's here. So I might as well make her feel welcome. I got up and walked down the stairs. I saw her back faced towards me as I smiled in the shadows.

"I knew you would come." I saw her body stiff.

I smiled wider. She still has some fear in her that I can toy with. Perfect.

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

"I'm not afraid of you." I lied.

I hated the fact that I lied through my teeth, but I wanted to show him how brave I think I am. My body thought differently.

"I think I can tell when a person is lying."

_Shit, shit, shit._

He knows. "So what?"

_Smooth move Mee._

"You are more than that." I felt his presence behind me. "And I can help you."

I turn around to face him, but he was so close to me, I lost my balance and started falling. I wanted for the impact to hit my back, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Back on my feet, my hands touched his robe, but underneath I could feel how cold he was.

His cold hands touched my shoulders and made me shiver. Then he leaned down and I could feel his hot breath against my neck. Just like my dream. I felt my face heat up as he whispered.

"You could use all that fear and make things happen. You can control all of it and use it on the ones who tried to control your life, to tell what you can and can't do." It's wrong to hurt the ones who loved you or cared about you.

I pushed him away. "No!" I yelled. "I won't do it and you can't make me!"

He smiled his evil smile. "You still have some fear left in you and I know it. In time that fear will consume you-"

I shook my head. "No-"

"Yes!" He yelled back. "You'll be nothing more but a scared little girl. No one would want you; no one will ever care about you. You will be all alone." I shook my head not believing. "In time you will understand what it feels like to be alone. And when you do, I'll be here to show you the way."

I cover my ears. "I don't want to hear all your lies!" I fall on my knees.

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

She falls on her knees, shaking, begging. Begging for it to stop. She can't stop the truth. I t would come back to haunt her, like it did to me.

"She probably went this way." They're coming.

"Think about it. We will meet again, very soon." I disappear.

_You can still feel her, can you?_

I touch my stomach. I still feel her warmth against my fingers. I look back at her wondering why I'm acting this way. I shrug it off like it's nothing and I let darkness consume me.

_Such sweet darkness…_

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Review for... Pitch... yeah...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the review Avery. I hope you like this chapter! This is when Mee gets to see what Pitch really looked like before he became Pitch.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Mee's Nightmare**

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I could still hear his voice through my fingers. "Think about it. We will me again very soon."

I heard his voice echo against the wall.

_We will meet again, very soon._

His voice echoed in my head, sending chills up my spine. We were going to meet again.

_We will meet again, very soon._

He'll probably haunt my dreams.

_We will meet again, very soon._

Or worse…

_We will meet again, very soon._

He might… might… try to control me.

I move my hands away from my ears and stand up.

Someone taps my shoulder.

I turn around quick and see those blue eyes again; his face is inches from mine.

"Hey." He smiles.

I scream and fall on my butt, from the loss of balance. "No, no. Don't scream. I didn't mean to scare you." His blue eyes look sad back at me.

"Great, mate. Looks like frostbite scared the crap out of her." He looked back at the Bunny.

"I didn't mean to." He huffed.

Then a human bird flew to me and sat next to me. "Can I look at your teeth?"

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"Can't you see? The girl is terrified!" White beard guy looked at the Bunny then back at us.

"Bunny's right." He looks at the gold munchkin. "Sandy, if you please?"

Sandy rubs his hands together and flies over me. "What are you doing?" I look up at him.

Then I felt something gold fall on my face, making me feel tired. "What's…" Then I yawn.

"Nighty, night." I heard white hair's voice.

His blue eyes gazed into mine.

"Sleep tight." Then darkness consumed me once more.

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

Once we got out of hole and went back to the sleigh, I set her down next to me. "You think she would be okay?" I asked North.

He looked at her and then me. "She'll be fine." He said smiling.

I looked at her and held her hand.

_I hope so._

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

"_Daddy! Daddy, help me!" I see him sitting on his throne, irritated._

"_Shut up." He mumbles._

"_Daddy, please! I don't belong caged."_

"_Shut up!" He yells._

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up! You are not my daughter!" I hear a dark voice laugh._

"_But, she is here. With us." He looks back._

"_You liar!" The dark voice laughs again._

"_Come and see, if you don't believe me."_

"_No! I don't believe you!" He looked away._

"_Daddy! Help me! They're hurting me!" At first I couldn't really see his face, but now I could and he looked human._

_He had black hair like me, but long and slicked back. His eyes… His eyes were the same eye color I saw in my dream._

_Gold._

_He got up from his throne and walked down the stairs. I followed him. Down, down, down the stairs we go. Down to his cell chambers. There was millions and millions of cells filled with people. He stopped at a certain cell. Taking the keys out of his pocket, he stuck them in, and opened it._

_Dark creatures sprung out laughing, con summing him. I hear his screams filled with their laugher._

"_Kozmotis Pitchiner." The dark voice spoke. "Since you are filled with sadness and hate, you will be spared, but cursed in living in the shadows and darkness forever. Your name will no longer be Kozmotis Pitchiner. Your name will be Pitch Black, the Nightmare King."_

"_No!" He yelled._

_The dark voice continued. "Children will fear you. No one would want to be near you. Everyone will hate you. You will be alone in time and time again. You will be the most feared person in the world."_

_He screamed. The darkness went inside him and threw his clothes off of him. I screamed. Then the darkness left him and he wasn't the same._

_His skin was pale and his black hair was spiked. All he wore was a black robe. He looked at me and smiled. _

"_I am Pitch, the Nightmare King." He tipped his head back and laughed the most wicked laugh I've ever heard._

_I screamed again._

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

"Wake up!" I shook her as she was screaming.

She was tossing and turning in my bed. "Wake up!"

"No, no ,no!" She yelled.

I shook her harder. "Come on, wake up!"

Then her eyes snapped open.

"Where am I?" She sat up and looked around.

"You're in my room." I smiled.

She looked confused. "Your room?"

"At Santa's workshop." She still didn't understand. "Come on. We'll tell them you're awake." I held my hand out.

"Uh. Okay." She grabbed my hand and we walked to Santa's workshop.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I promise I will have it longer next time. Well, that's all I have today. I will put the next chapter up Sunday. So tell me what you think till then.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to do just Mee's point of view for this chapter. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

**Mee's Discovery**

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

The place was huge. It was filled with strange wood, plastic, soft things. Basically anything you could think of. I even saw a creature spin something behind a plastic thing and it moved.

I gasped. I let go of white hair boy's hand and flew over to the creature.

"How did you do that?" I watch it move across the wood. "Is it magic?"

"No," I turned my head to the left and saw his blue eyes look back at me. "All you do is spin that behind the toy robot and it makes it move." I was confused.

I look at it and back at him. "What's a 'Toy robot'?"

His eyes went wide. "You never heard of toys?"

I was more confused. "What is 'toys'?"

He mumbled something that I couldn't hear, before he grabbed my hand. "Come on, North will answer all your questions."

My wings followed him. "Who's North?"

He looked back at me. "The guy with the white beard. He runs this place."

_So that's white beard's name._

When we got to the main place I saw all the other people, but something behind them really distracted me.

I look up at the huge thing. "What is that thing?"

North looked behind him and back at me. "This is a giant globe that shows us who still believes."

"Believes?" I didn't understand.

"In us. We are guardians." Human bird points to herself.

"What are guardians?" I asked.

"Guardians are who make children happy, mate." Bunny looks at me and taps his odd shape wood on his head.

"You are a guardian too." North smiles at me.

"I am?" I looked at myself. "Of what?"

North thought he had it, but didn't. "Uh… that's the only thing we don't know."

"I'm a guardian, but you don't know what type I am?"

"Well, I'm a guardian of Christmas aka Santa, Bunnymund is the guardian of Easter aka Easter bunny, Toothiana is the guardian of teeth aka Tooth fairy, Sandy is the guardian of sleep aka Sand man, and Jack Frost is the guardian of snow aka Jack Frost. You look more like… a fairy." North said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How do you know I'm a guardian?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"You died right?" I have a flashback of my brother weeping over my dead body.

"Y-Yes." I stutter.

"You remember dying?" I just nod at Jack. "I didn't remember. How come you do?" I shrugged.

"That's rare. That must mean something. But, the reason why we know is because he chose you." North pointed next to him.

I look over at the moon. "We meet again." I mumble to it.

It shines on me, greeting me. "Hello to you too." I move my hand in its light like I'm caressing it.

North clears his throat, changing the mood. "So, since I told you our names, what's yours?"

I looked at him. "My name is Mee."

"Mee?" North was confused and jack couldn't stop staring at me.

"Yes. I was given that name when I was born. Do you have a problem with it?"

North smiled and shook his hands. "No, no. Your name is fine."

Then I realized something. "5 guardians?" I mumbled quietly, but he still heard.

"What?"

"You only introduced 5 guardians. Are you forgetting a 6th guardian?"

All of them looked at North. "Well, we really don't consider him a guardian."

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because," Bunny steps forward. "Because he is the one who brings nightmares, sadness, grief, and death, to the children, mate."

"No. That can't be true." I don't believe them.

"But," Tooth floated forward. "It is true. He tried to make the kids forget us."

"No! I don't believe you!" Jack got close to me.

"But, it is Mee." He sad eyes stared at mine.

"No it's not. I know he is different person than that. I had a dream. I had a dream about Pitch before he became Nightmare King." The moon shined on me again.

"Manny? What is it Manny?" Then it shined in the center of the room and an ice shard popped out.

It shined and showed them my dream.

* * *

I didn't realize how long the dream was till over. Then they all looked at me.

"Maybe this is what my destiny is…" I mumbled.

"What are you talking about, Mee?" Jack sounded worried.

I look at him. "I think I can save him."

North shook his head. "You can't save what a person becomes."

I shook my head. "There is a way, I know it!"

Bunny sighed. "Mate-"

"Looks like someone isn't getting along with one another."

_Great, just what I need._

"Pitch," Jack said. "What do you want this time?" He looked around trying to find him.

"Oh nothing, I've just came to check on the new guardian." I felt his presence behind me, sending chills up my spine.

* * *

**Well, it looks like I broke my promise, but I promise you the next chapter will be longer than this one. R&R Please. (I'll try to write more.)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I promised you a long chapter and here it is! I hope you like it. The fight scene begins.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Pitch is back and he's after Mee**

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

I grabbed Mee's hand and pulled her behind me. My blue eyes and his gold eyes lock gazes with one another, filled with anger. Is there something, _something_ deep down in him that is screaming for help, if that dream was real, or is this the real him? Filled with anger, despair, revenge, and hate?

I shook the thought from my head. I shouldn't think that. His is what he is. Nothing to it. The dream isn't real. It's just an illusion, made up story that just appeared in her dreams.

_I don't believe it._

"What do you want, Pitch?" I ask again still looking at his eyes.

"It's not a _what. _It's a who." Pitch adverts his eyes to Mee.

Her fingers dig in my jacket sleeve, pressing it against my skin.

_Don't worry Mee. I'll protect you._

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I felt fear run through me. This is something I didn't want to feel. As his gold eyes bore into my blue ones, I can see the hurt in his eyes. He needs my help and I'm willing to offer.

"If you want her, you have to get through me." His eyes left mine and looked at Jack's coldly.

"And me." Tooth said.

"Me too, mate." Bunnymund said.

"Me three." North said.

I look back at Sandy as he steps forward and pounds his fist in his hand, twice.

"Looks like you'll have to get through us, before you get to her." I look back at Jack shocked.

"What?! No you don't-"

"Fine then." I was ignored. Pitch smiled. "If she won't come nice and easy, looks like I'll have to force my way to her." His smile drops. "Then so be it."

He conjures up 5 nightmare wolfs. "Now, face my wrath."

The wolf comes running straight towards us. Jack looks back at me.

"Don't worry, I got you." He hit the wolf with his staff as I heard it wine in pain.

"Stop!" I yell. "You're hurting-" But, he didn't listen to me.

We flew up and more wolfs follow. He keeps waking the wolfs that even get close to me.

"You're hurting them -" I hear a growl behind me.

I turn around and see a wolf heading straight towards me. I duck and fly lower away from the attack. My eyes wonder around, gazing at the battle that is happening. So much pain, so much hurt. This has to stop.

I hear another wine behind me. I turn around and see a defenseless nightmare wolf on the floor. I walk to it, deciding it needs my help. Something in me screams that they need help. Violence isn't the answer. I lean over it as it whimpers, putting my knees on the floor, sitting next to it. I put my hand over its dark sand skin. It whines where it hurts the most.

"Shh. Trust me. I can help you." It's dark eyes look at me sad.

Pleading for relief, for release. Begging for the pain to end. I know it will, it will very soon. It nods it's head, trusting me.

I press my hand more on the spot. It calmly breathes in and out. I start chanting.

"Heal the pain from the wolf, heal the pain from the wolf, heal the pain from the wolf…" I continue to chant until something gold shines.

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

I look around noticing how stronger they've gotten. _You are losing, _I hate that the voice is right.

_Damn it._

Well, at least I can try to take her away without them noticing. Then something gold shines. I look at it and see her… see her… healing my creature?

_It might be her, _could it be? Did she come back all these years? Seraphina? Have you really come back?

I shake the thought from my head. It can't be her. She's gone and never coming back. The voice, in my head, is a liar.

But I could use her.

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I notice the dark sand change color, while I was healing it. The sand turned gold like Sandy's sand. It got up smiling at me, happily. I could feel it's happiness run through me. It felt like it was me. _Part _of me. We became one.

It licked my face as I laughed. Then I hugged it as my head rubbed against its head.

_Happiness is bliss._

"I hope I'm not ruining the moment." He laughed darkly.

I turned around and our eyes locked once more. My heart was racing from fear, but I could feel his hurt run through me. His sadness still lurks within him, make him who he is. He needs to see the light and I'm willing to give it to him.

"No-" The wolf starts to growl at him and I look at him. "Calm down, boy. He means no harm to you." He looks at me and at him and back at me.

He trusts me enough to lay down and stay, yet he still keeps his eyes on him. I look back at Pitch.

"No, you aren't ruining anything." Our gaze never leaves. "What do you want me for?" I said breaking the awkward silence.

He got closer. I tried to back away, but he grabbed my arm.

"I need your help." My eyes widened.

Am I dreaming? Is the really happening? Pitch asked me… _me…_ to help him. Maybe he will finally see the light and the curse will be lifted. He won't feel sad anymore. No hurt, pain, anger, nor revenge, would circle him ever again. Just happiness. Pure happiness.

"What for?" I said willingly, but wondering why.

"This." His cold hand grips my arm tighter and I feel something painful shoot through me.

Causing me to fall. I breath heavily, feeling my body fighting it, but I can feel it's power and boy is it strong. So strong I don't think I can move.

"Don't fight it." He whispers in my ear. "Accept it. Embrace it." His breath against my neck sends shiver down my spine.

_No! _I try to speak, but all comes out is a moan. A painful moan.

Then my eyes become droopy. "Nighty, night." His laughter was the only thing I heard before darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Well, that's all I have for today, but the next chapter should be good. See you guys soon! R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I dedicate this to my followers and if I didn't have your support I wouldn't have continued this. So thanks and I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Mee's new world**

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

I heard a growl behind me. I turned around and see a Nightmare Wolf heading straight towards me. I grip my staff and wait for the right moment.

Wait. Wait. Wait… Now. I move my staff in a swift motion, whacking the wolf at the right time.

_Perfect._

I notice Mee is nowhere to be seen.

_Where is Mee?_

I look around everywhere. Left, right, up, down.

_Down!_

I look down again. My heart stopped. I see Pitch carrying Mee's unconscious body. _That bastard! _ What does he want with her?

I fly down and land in front of him, blocking his path. "Pitch, let her go."

"Or what? You'll freeze me to death?" His dark laughter makes my cold blood boil.

I grip my staff tighter. "Don't tempt me."

His smile disappears. "_Boy, _you can't defeat me. You are _weak. _I don't deal with weaklings."

I tried to not let his words get to me, "Just let her go and walk away, Pitch." but failed miserably.

"I don't have time for this." He waves his hand as black sand produces.

He throws his sand at the gold sand wolf behind him, that constantly barks, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. The black sand changes him into his Nightmare form. It growls at me. Pitch points at me.

"Sick him." The wolf pounces on me, trying to bite me, but I put my staff in front of it trying to push it off. "See you soon."

I push him off of me and freeze it to ice. I'm running, running, running to get closer to Mee, but he disappears before I even get to her. I fall on the floor. Looking up at where Pitch was before, all is left is black sand. Some of it falls in my hand.

Feeling the rage, I crush it and toss it on the floor. I get up and grip my staff tight, once more.

_I will save Mee._

_Don't worry Mee, I will find you and I won't let him lay a hand on you, I will save you._

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

_Home sweet home._

Back at my lair, I decide to set her down somewhere and wait. Wait for the dark sand to control her. She will be very useful. _Very useful _indeed.

_The boy seems to like her, _good thing that he has a weakness for her. He won't be able to hit her which that will give me the upper hand. Then he will have to give up, same thing for the other guardians, and I will become more powerful. People will stop believing in them. My nightmares will spread from child to child. No one will ever be able to save them. Only darkness would consume them. Leaving nothing left from them. Only anger, sadness, pain, and hurt. They will know what it feels like to be lonely and have no one to turn to. To respect you. To love you. To care about you. Only nightmares every night making them believe there is nothing, but fear.

_Yes I like that,_ I smiled at the voice. Even though I promised not to listen to it, sometimes it helps me understand why I'm here and what I'm supposed to do. Maybe, I can show here why she is here too. She is here to serve me, help me in my scheme to rule the dream world. To be believed.

I hear a grunt behind me. I turn around and see her awake, standing, with her head down. She looks different. Her short hair is shoulder length and darker. Her outfit is black, instead of green, her wings are also black. Her fair dark skin is pasty pale.

"Who are you, dark angel?" I asked wanting her to state her name and what she was supposed to do.

She lifted her head and her eyes stare back at me. Instead of her eyes being blue, they were red, dark red.

_Like blood._

"My name is Mee," She places one knee on the ground along with her fist with her head down. "and I'm here to serve you." She looks up at me. "Master."

Master? She called me Master. _She is a good keeper, _yes, yes she is.

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I woke up in a strange place. It looked more like… like… like a bedroom. Who's bedroom though? I looked at my clothes and they are so different. I'm wearing something that stops at my calves. My face heats up from embarrassment. I feel naked under this.

I checked to see if I still had my wings. I was sadly mistaken.

_Great, now I totally feel naked under this._

I lost my train of thought when I hear the sound of shuffling feet. I look around for the sound, but all I see is light coming from a pathway.

"Okay," some girl my height pops out from the path way holding some clothes. "I need you to help me pick out what dress you should wear for the ball." The ball? I was confused.

She had long black hair, average skin, and black eyes while wearing a black dress.

"Um. Who-" She sighed.

"I don't have time for this, Mee. We need to prepare for the biggest challenge you'll face." She kept rambling on, but I didn't understand what she was saying. "I don't want to be a failure. Then that means I didn't prepare you enough-"

"Who are you, what are you talking about and how do you know my name?" She pauses.

_A long pause…_

Then she sighs. "My name is Seraphina, I was sent by the man in the moon, and I need you help to get rid of Pitch."

_What world did I just wake up to?_

* * *

**The next chapter should get pretty interesting. R&R please! Review for Seraphina! **

**If you don't know who she is, she is Pitch's Daughter. Before he became Pitch. She really didn't have a name, but Mother Nature and the fans decide to give her a name and that's the name they picked out. So that's officially her name. **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written. EVER! I decided to put this in Mee's point of view for this one. This chapter is going to be a slight PitchxOC. But later in the story it will be a major PitchxOC. Well I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Mee's Mission**

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I didn't understand what she meant about being sent by the man in the moon. I just looked at her like she was crazy.

She sighed. "The man in the moon sent me to prepare you to get rid of Pitch." I still didn't understand, but she continued. "I noticed pitch was getting too close to my father and I know my father has been missing me, but Pitch has been feeding on his grief and sadness, over me, every night. I fear that if you don't help me, he will get so close to him that my father will give into him and be gone forever." She breathed out like she held her breath too long. "That's why I need your help.

Everything made sense, but one thing. "Why can't you do it yourself? Why me?"

"Because," She breathed in. "Because, the man in the moon told me he mustn't see me, yet, until he understands what his real mission is in life. He mustn't focus on me; he needs to focus on his future for him, not me."

_That makes sense. _ I thought with a hint of sarcasm.

"But," she continued. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes." Because I'm nice like that.

"Can you tell my father, I love him?"

"Sure." We stared at each other for awhile.

"Now," she picked up the two dresses. "Which dress seems appropriate for you?"

* * *

The dress I am wearing is dark green and it wraps tight around the waist. Then flows down at the hips to the feet, ruffled. She told me that if I want to be able to walk in it I would need to put the bottom loop string on my thumb, at all times. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the corset. She helped me put a corset on, a little too tight. I told her it was hard to breath, but she told me I would get used to it. At least my hair was good. She also styled my hair. My short black hair was up in a fancy bun with chopsticks to hold it up. And I loved it. She gave me an ear speaker plug to put in my ear so we can communicate. I knew I was ready and she was going to show me the way.

I also noticed them wearing mask so she gave me a black one and I didn't understand what I needed it for. She told me to trust her and I did.

I put it on, without messing up my bun. My mission is to find Pitch and destroy him. I looked everywhere, but no Pitch anywhere.

_How am I going to find him?_

I decide to walk out to the balcony and look at the moon. I know he wouldn't give me any answers, but somehow he will help me think of what I should do. I lean against the balcony railing just looking at the moon.

_Oh please, Manny. What should I do? _

Only silence greeted me.

I sighed. _Can you at least help me think of what I should do? Or help me find him._

Nothing.

Nothing, but chills up my spine.

_Shit. He's here._

A hand grabbed my hand a twirled me to face him. Face to face. I open my mouth to say something, but those gold eyes of his shut me up.

"We meet again." That deep voice of his made my knees buckle.

_This is Pitch. Not your shining knight of armor._

His clothes look different. Instead of his robe, he wore a black shirt, pants and shoes; including a gold cape. His hand that touched my waist, was cold, kept sending chills through me.

_What's wrong with me?_

"W-Why are you here?" I stare back at those tempting eyes of his.

"Can't a Nightmare King have fun?" He dipped me a little too far. "Even if it means being flirtatious."

_Flirtatious? Fun, ha, my ass! But flirtatious?_

He pulled me back straight and pushed me closer. Our waist me, on another. I blushed so badly. Mostly from embarrassment, but it feels like something more deeply. Our faces were so close. So close I could kiss him. His tense gold eyes softened. He put his other cold hand that was on my shoulder on my right cheek. It felt so good caressed against my skin. I place my hand on his hand and brush my cheek against it. I closed my eyes loving every moment of it.

_No! I can't be in love with him!_

But, I was.

He leaned closer to me as I did too. Feeling his breath against my lips. Closer and closer he got. He lifts me a bit so our heads were leveled.

Then I heard an annoying voice. "Mee? Mee! Where did go? Did you forget the mission?!"

_The mission!_

I turn my head away from him, but he kisses my neck instead.

_Oh my god! It feels so good… No! I need to remember the mission._

I push him away those gold eyes stared back at me.

_No! Can't look at them._

I turned away, but his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt his breath against my ear.

"I know you liked that. Don't tell me you didn't." Then he lightly bit my earlobe.

_Man, he can sure turn a girl on._

"No Pitch," I moved his hands away from my waist and faced him. "I don't like you."

_I'm a horrible liar._

My heart is still racing from the kiss. I can still feel it on my neck.

"Yes you do. I can tell the way you acted when I kissed you." Pitch smiled.

_Focus on the mission, focus on the mission._

I pull out one of my chopsticks. I really didn't want to do this, but I have to. "I'm sorry Pitch." I raise it in the air so I can prepare to stab him, but he knocks it out of my hand.

I fall over and he catches me, with his arms wrapped around my legs and back. Then he sets me gently on the stone bench and sits next to me.

"Mee, you have to understand," he cups my cheek again. "I love you and you love me."

It's so true, but I don't want to admit it.

_I don't love him, I don't love him._

But I do.

I shook my head. "No, I don't-"

Then he kissed me. His lips feeling soft as ever. Cold and warm. It feels like fire and ice. So perfect. I still have one chopstick left I need to make this perfect.

I pull it out slowly as my hair falls down gently. I wrap my arms around him and position it just right, but I feel tears roll down my cheeks.

_I can't be crying now!_

He broke the kiss. "Is something wrong, Mee?" He wipes my tears away. "Don't cry, it's okay to embrace it."

_He really loves me, but I have to do this._

"I'm sorry Pitch." I stab him in the back of his neck as he yells out in pain.

Then he pulls it out, while standing up. ""Why, Mee? Why?"

I can't stop crying. "I had to. She told me to."

His eyes widened at she. He knows who I was talking about. Kozmotis Pitchiner's daughter.

"His daughter. I should have known-"Then he clamped on his chest.

He fell on the stone floor. Having a hard time breathing.

_Pitch!_

I ran over to him and touched chopstick he dropped. I felt some substance on there.

_Poison._

She knew I was going to use them as my weapon. Knowing they were the only things I had at the time.

I sat down and scoot next to Pitch as I held his hand. "I'm so sorry, Pitch. I didn't mean to."

But I did, yet felt bad about it.

"I know you didn't, but just know how much I love yo-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before he turned into black dust.

_Bye Pitch. I knew the well._

"What is this?!" That voice sounded similar to Pitch's.

"Mee! Abort, abort, abort! We have been caught!" I didn't care about anyone else.

I press my ear plug against my ear with two fingers, "It's done." then I pull it out of my ear.

"Mee!" I hear her shouting at me.

Not wanting to hear her anymore, I tossed it.

"Who were you talking to?" I looked at him.

He looked like the same man in my dream, but with a royal crown on his head. Along with his guard.

I stood up. His guards point there weapons at me. I put my hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys." He ordered them with a hand motion to put them back.

Then he walked up to me. "Answer me when I ask you a question. Who were you talking to?"

I looked at him directly in the eyes.

_His gold eyes. Just like Pitch's._

"They're no one now." He looked stern at me, wondering if I was going to snap.

Maybe I was, but I didn't care I just wanted to get whatever I wanted to say to him, to be over as soon as it started.

Still looking at him, I wondered if he was going to snap. Maybe he will or maybe he won't. But, by the looks of it he might.

There has been a long pause before he speaks. "Follow me." Then he turns around and I walked behind him as his guards walk behind me.

_Some ride this would turn out to be._

I noticed the people who were dancing stare at us. "Return to enjoyment!" The other guards say and they do; just like that.

_Maybe it won't be bad after all._

I can tell while we are walking, he smiles to himself as soon as we reach the inside of his chambers.

* * *

**Wow, it turns out that Mee likes Pitch. Well I wonder what will happen up next? The next chapter will have just Jack and Pitch's P.O.V. So you will see soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long. I got a new computer and been pretty busy with other things. **

**Anyways I forgot to include in last chapter that she is inside herself fighting the black sand off, part of pitch that loves her, as on the outside she is controlled and going to do what Pitch says. So Pitch isn't dead, just that part of him is gone. But in this chapter this is during last chapter of what's happening on the outside. **

**Now that's cleared up, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Jack meets the new Mee**

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

A dark evil smile crawled up my lips. I finally have the power to control her. My black sand was able to convince the mind to allow her soul to become one. Her dark red eyes stare at me, like she is stone, waiting my command.

_What command shall we give her? _Yes, what command shall we give her? Thinking about her going to the guardians and ruin them. Perfect.

"Mee." She lifts her head a bit.

"Yes master?" I smile at her.

"Come here." I point to the ground in front of me. "Front and center."

"Yes master." She walks up to me; front and center.

I lean so close to her, our faces are inches away from each other and my hands are on her shoulders. Her skin is so fair. The sunlight makes her face glow and her black hair shine. Her eyes stand out more now she is under my control. Her lips… Why am I examining her? She is my slave not… _that… _whatever I'm talking about.

_Stick to the program. _I thought.

_We know you like her, _no that's not true! _Something about her attracts you to her, _I'm not in love with her!

Am I?

I shake that thought from my mind. She means nothing to me. NOTHING.

"Mee, I want you to do something for me." She stared in my gold eyes.

"What is it master?" A sinister smirk spread across my face.

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

I wanted to go find her, but North said that the place we sealed him in is still sealed. So appearently Pitch got a new lair. Since we don't know where they are. He said it would take time to find it. We just have to wait. Sit here, in my bedroom, and wait. Nothing, but wait.

I shouldn't care what he says, I would just go out and find her. Not wait. I care about her. I care about how she feels. I care about her eyes, those blue eyes of her's. I care about her smile – oh that smile – that spreads across her lips. Her plump pink lips. I care about _her._

She means everything to me. I just don't know why I can't get close to her. I want to hold her. Have her close to me. Feel her warm lips pressed against my icy ones. Just thinking about that makes me melt. My heart beats fast when I think of her. No one has ever done that to me. Something about her makes me attracted to her. Her appearance is what it is. Her beauty makes me want her. I'm in love with her.

I'm in love with her!

"Um. Jack." I turn my head to the left and see North standing in the door, open, with he hand on the door knob.

I jump off the bed filled with hope. This must be it. He's found her. Oh, please be it.

"Yes?" He stares at me for awhile before he speakes.

"Can you follow me, please?" I look at him confused.

Has something bad happened? "S-Sure." His face looks stern, but his eyes filled with worry.

I step out my bedroom and shut the door before I follow him. I wonder what's going to happen. Then a random thought came to my mind.

_What if they can't find her?_

No, that can't be true. Can it?

Trying to ignore that thought, other thoughts came to my brain. What if Pitch is using her to ruin us? What if she nevers come back? What if she is gone forever? I'll never see her. I'll feel lonley. A piece of me would be gone. I'll miss my other half. She is another half of me I will never get to see again. No one else in the world is like her. Genuine kindness. Shy to people she doesn't know. Actually _scared _of people she doesn't know; like when she saw me she flew away and when she saw Pitch she was shaking all over. Bless her soul. I only known her for awhile and I miss her.

When we got down to the mean room my eyes went wide. I was shocked.

I saw Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy tied up in black sand. "What is this?!" North ignored me.

"I brought the boy like you asked, just let them go." I couldn't see who he was talking to, but I was furious.

_Traitor!_

Then I heard a snap and the small dark creatures jumped on North. Tied him up in their black sand and tossed him with the others. I yelled.

"No!" Then they did the same thing to me, but they left me in my place.

I looked up and saw a girl with, black outfit and wings, pale skin, and longer hair, shoulder length, her back facing me.

"Who are you?" She turned to face me and gasped.

No, it can't be.

She smiled at my reaction. "Hello Jack." Her red eyes stared back at me.

Her soul was lost, but I could feel she was in their somewhere. No, she isn't gone. Her soul is stronger than this. She can't be gone. She needs to fight it. I know she can.

"What are you going to do to us?" Her smile widened.

"Oh, I plan to do much to you. Just you wait."

Wait. Ugh, I hate waiting, but that must be my only option.

I plan to wait for the right time to convince her. Convince her that the black sand isn't part of who she is. It doesn't make her. She was perfect the way she was. Now she ruined.

I must wait… wait…wait.

* * *

**Next chapter will be just Mee's Point of view again and she is going to talk to Kozmotis Pitchiner. So yeah... R&R Please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I also forgot to mention the type of heels she was wearing, because in the chapter she has to get on her tipitoes. Which are 6 inch heels since he is like 7 feet tall.**

**I also figured out how tall Jack frost is from _Jack Frost - Rise of the guardians wiki_ page. He is 5ft 9 from that page. As for me she is 5ft 7 so she is 2 inches shorter than Jack, but compare her to Pitch and she is 1ft and 6 inches shorter than him.**

**Anyways, in this chapter there is somewhat KozmotisxOc in this, but since that is technically Pitch's human form it should still be considered PitchxOc.**

**Sorry I've been talking to long, so I let you guys go and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Mee and Pitchiner meet**

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

The guards rip off my mask – which hurt so bad – and forced me to sit in the chair behind me. I tried to get back up, but they forced me back down with each of their hands on my shoulders.

_So much for a greeting._

"Why are you here?" I looked up and saw his brown cape faced me.

Should I answer him? Seraphina never told me what to do if he found out.

_She did tell you to abort the mission._

I ignored that thought of mine, but it did have a point. I didn't listen and now look where I am. Sitting in his chambers with his guards, forcing me to sit in a chair. To talk. To have a measly conversation. Some conversation we are going to have.

He turned to face me and walked up to me, putting his hands on the arms of the chair with his face close to mine. "I asked you a question." He said, through his teeth, filled with rage. "When I ask you a question, you're supposed to answer!" He yelled making my heart pound, but my face didn't show my fear. "Now," he calmed down a bit. "I'm going to ask you again. Why are you here?" I sighed with my head down.

I might as well tell him. I can't hold it back any longer. _I'm sorry Seraphina._

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." I looked up at him with anger across my face.

His stern voice is getting on my nerves. "Listen, _buddy._" He was confused when I said buddy, but let me continue. "I was sent by someone to kill the person who was bothering you. You can thank me for saving your life." He was still confused.

"Who was this someone and who did you kill?" _Damn, one question at a time._

I gave him a slow-down look, but he was oblivious to it. "The person I was supposed to kill was…" I sucked in my breath knowing what his reaction would be if I told him, but I had no other choice.

He looked at me with pleading eyes begging for the answer. "Pitch Black."

He moved away from me with wide eyes. He knew who I was talking about. He had fear flowing through him. Man, he must have really scared him every night. Pestering him until he gives into him. Probably giving him some scary nightmares, hoping he would give him. Now I feel really bad for him.

His cape faces me again. "You killed him?" I said I did earlier, Sherlock.

"Yes." But I didn't want to be rude.

He faced me again with his hand, in a fist, close to his chest. "That's what the black sand was?" Now you're getting it.

"Yes." Then he took a step towards me. "Was my daughter the one who sent you?" His pleading eyes look back at me again, filled with hope.

He really wanted to see her again. It must have been a long time since he's seen her. Since the moon took her away. He must have been feeling so miserable without her. It makes me mad that the man in the moon would one day decide to take his daughter, just to test him, to see if he can survive without her. I think it's been long enough.

"Yes, she sent me to kill Pitch so he won't bother you anymore." He was filled with happiness.

Filled with so much happiness, he was about to cry, but he didn't let it happen. "Is she…" He stopped noticing his guards still there. "What are you guys still doing here? Leave us be!" They moved their hands away from my shoulders and pound their staff weapons on the floor.

"Hail Pitchiner!" Then they left.

I stay seated worried that he might do something, if I got up. He looked at me with his gold eyes staring back at my blue ones.

"Is she… Is she coming back?" I can tell he really cared for her.

"No." I said sadly. "But," his eyes perked. "She did want me to tell you something." He seemed hopeful.

"Well?" I got up not caring what he did to me.

I got close to him and when he did he moved away a bit. I was still able to put my hands on him and I got up on my tiptoes. He sucked in his breath when my breath got close to his ear.

"She said…" I whispered. "She loves you." I laid my feet flat on the floor, but still had my hands on him, smiling.

He looked at me for awhile in shock. But a few seconds later a smile formed. He then leaned down to me as his hot breath brushed against my neck.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Wow he understands. I thought he would argue with me some more. Then we would never get anywhere.

He moved his face away from me and looked at me like he was studying me. I was studying him too. Damn, he reminded me too much of Pitch. But if I recall correctly, this is who Pitch was before he became himself. I can feel the same feelings I had for Pitch, when I'm around him. And I have only known him for five minutes. He then kissed me. Just like that. His lips felt soft as Pitch's.

_Oh, it feels so good._

I wrapped my arm around his neck and put my hand in his soft black hair. As for my other hand it was on his shoulder. My lips became sync with his.

He then lifted me by the waist and set me on his bed. His red velvet bed. He laid me on the bed, with himself on top and me on bottom, kissing my neck. His crown fell off and landed next to me, but he didn't care. My heart raced feeling his soft lips caressing my skin. I wanted him to kiss me all over.

My vision started becoming fuzzy. "Mee? Mee! I know you are in there! Fight it, Mee! Fight it!" I heard Jack's voice.

_No! I want this to last!_

He started kissing my shoulder, which made me groan. Then I gently nibbled on his earlobe and he groans.

"You are such a wonderful woman." He whispers to me.

"And you are such a wonderful man." He smiled at me and kissed me again, but this time wanting his tongue.

I allowed it and I moaned again when our tongues caressed. I was never forgetting this moment. I pulled him closer to make the kiss go deeper. He lifts me up, to sit up, so he can caress my hair. But while one hand was in my hair, the other hand was untying the back of my dress.

"Mee! Mee, wake up! This isn't you! We are your friends!" Jack's voice annoyed me, but my vision became fuzzier and before I knew it I was consumed by light.

It was too bright for me, I passed out.

* * *

**I bet you liked that chapter. I know I did. As for the next chapter it will be switched back to Jack and Pitch's P.O.V again, but this time it might be a bit longer. **

**Please R&R!**

**Oh and thebabe15: Thanks for the review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I thought chapter 10 was the longest. Turns out this ones is my longest one ever! This is where Jack tries to convince her and he has his fight with Pitch. **

**Thanks for the review thebabe15 :)**

* * *

** Chapter 13**

**Jack convinces Mee**

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

"Now," I feel my heart pounding, scared of what she is going to do next. "Toss him with the others." The small dark creatures grab hold of me and lift me above their heads.

Tossing me to where North (Who is now a traitor, for trading me just to save the others and himself, which is all he cares about.), Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny (Who I sometimes call kangaroo, just to annoy him.).

"But," she spoke breathlessly. Man, she's still beautiful even though Pitch's black sand has control over her. A sinister smile spread across her face. "Cover. His. Mouth."

I tried to break free from the black sand that held my wrist – painfully – together, but there was no use. They crawled up on me like spiders, feeling them on me made my skin crawl. The rest of them held me down as the other one was gripping on my jacket for support while he was on my chest. Then he placed his hand on one side of my mouth and swiped it to the other side. I tried to say something, but a) I had black sand on my mouth, preventing me from speaking, b) Nothing would come out, nothing but breath, and c) The black sand didn't taste good, so I decided to keep my tongue where it belongs.

Then something hit me…

_Where is my staff?_

I gripped my hands to see if I had it, but I didn't. I looked around to see where it went.

"Looking for this." I look back at her and see her holding it close to her. "One of my henchmen grabbed it when you were being tied up." She observed it, mocking me of my power.

That is the only thing that gives me my powers. That is the only thing that helps my fly. Without that I'm nothing. I'm worthless. _Powerless._

She smiles at me knowing that it makes my blood boil. That it makes my annoyed, ticked, and furious. She is going to push me further. I know it.

"You won't be needing it for the fight you are going to have."

_Fight? What Fight?_

"You are going to fight my master, Pitch." She says still smiling.

Pitch. I'm going to fight Pitch. And she calls him master? He isn't her master. The black sand has done this to her. I feel so angry I would like to accept the challenge. Bring it on.

"Without magic," she continues. "Hand – to – hand combat."

_Yeah right._

Knowing him he'll probably cheat. While he's down he'll probably pull a fast on and make me fight Nightmare wolfs. But, I don't care. I know I'll beat him. I'm willing to fight without giving up.

"He wanted me to keep you guys tied while waiting for him." She breathed in and out.

She closed her eyes and lifted her head up, to the air. Then she opened them and smiled.

"He's here."

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

Yes. I am here.

I see she has a good job in following orders. Jack stares at me, filled with anger. He can be angry all he wants. That will make my part easier. I can see it now, him weak from fighting so much (even though he would be weak enough without his staff.). Me, looming over his body, feeling superior. He will eventually beg for giving up and I will rule the dream realm.

_Yes, yes you will, _I will indeed.

"Master," I look over at the dark angel and she smiles, glad to see me. "You came."

Yes, yes. I came.

She kneels on one leg and keeps her ground while looking down. "I followed your orders," She looked up at me. "Master."

The way she calls me master, makes me feel like a king. The strange feeling hits me. _Was I a king?_

_No, no, no. You were never a king, _but, something in me said I was.

She stood up. "I've told him what he needs to prepare for."

"Untie him." She nods at me.

"Okay master." She turns around and waves her hand in a fluent motion to draw her black sand back.

When her sand is done drawing, Jack, stands up, and looks at me filled with rage. He starts walking towards while rolling his sleeves up.

"Stop him." She puts her hand out as a stop sign in sign language and he does.

The force keeps him still.

She is strong. Probably stronger than me.

_She is very useful, _and very teachable. I smile wickedly. She's perfect.

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

I can feel a force holding me back. She needs to snap out of it!

She looks back at Pitch smiling. "Are you ready, master?"

"I am." She then moves her hand away making the force drop (thank god I can feel my fingers again.).

That force felt mind numbing. It made my body feel stiff while unable to move.

"Are you ready, _boy_?" I look at my fingers and make sure I can still move them.

I can.

I look up at him and smile. "I am, but are you willing to fight me?"

He grits his teeth in anger. Oh, looks like I hit a nerve. He rolled up his sleeves and gives me a "Come" motion. "Give me what you got."

I run up and try to hit his face, but he grabbed my wrist. "Is that _all _you got?" I gasped as he moved my arm behind me, spun me around, and kicked my back. Making me fall on the floor.

I heard a gasp from Tooth. "Jack! Get up! You can't give up!"

"Yeah, mate." Bunny said "We believe in you."

"We are rooting for you, Jack!" Santa said.

Oh great.

Now the traitor is on my side, he makes me sick.

I get up and look at them. I see Sandy smile and nod. I have to think of a better way to beat him. Then an idea forms. I position to my battle stance and give him a "Come" motion.

"Let's see what you got." He runs up to me and tries to hit my face.

I dodge to the left and the right. Then I try to punch him back, but he grabs my wrist again. I smile. I then spin around and grab his wrist to toss him over my shoulder. He does go over my shoulder, but he flips in the air and faces me, causing me to lose my grasp. As he still has a hold of my wrist, he spins me again so he can kick my back, but I spin out of his grasp and punch him back, hard. Causing him to fall on the ground.

I can't believe that worked. I breathe in and out, out of breath, but still in my fighting stance.

"I win Pitch. Now let them go." He looks up at and smiles.

Why is he smiling? I won.

"I wonder if you can handle," he tosses black sand on the floor, making Nightmare wolfs. "A surprise!"

_Cheater!_

I knew he would do this. He always has a trick up his sleeve. But, I don't care. I can fight them.

They growl at me as they slowly walk towards me. "Sick him!" Pitch yells.

There are 3 of them, all trying to jump on me, but I beat them. When they reach the ground whimpering, I look back at him.

"I said, let them go!" I yell at him.

But, he just smiles. "I will, if…" He looks at Mee. "You can beat her."

He's trying to make me give up, but I won't. I turn around and watch her take her stance.

"Think you can defeat me?" She lets the black sand fall.

It falls out of her hands and they soon become long black whips. "Show me you can."

This is it. I can try to convince her. _Convince her. Convince her. Convince her!_

"I think you should go first, since its fair." She smiles

"So be it." She moves her whips closer to me as she walks.

She tries to whip me, but I grab them before they touch me. I roll them up, pulling her closer to me.

"Stop it! Let go!" She tries to pull them back, but my grip is tight. "Mee? Mee! I know you are in there! Fight it, Mee! Fight it!" But, she shook her head.

"She's gone! I'm in control now." I know she isn't.

"Mee!" I call out to her. "Mee, wake up! This isn't you! We are your friends!" She laughed.

"Friends? We aren't friends, we are enemies! And we always will be!"

When she got closer to me, I had only one option. I pulled her head closer to me.

"What are you doing?" Then my lips met hers.

They felt so soft and warm against my icy ones. She tried to pull away, but I pressed her harder to deepen the kiss. She doesn't want it, but I know the real her does. Feeling her soft hair through my fingers makes my heart beat fast. Then she drops her whips and wraps her arms around my neck. Responding back to my kiss. Moaning with it. She loves every minute of it.

I know I do.

This feeling feels so good I want to take it further, but that seems to fast (and with everyone watching it won't turn out good).

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

When his lips meet hers, something in me feels the rage of jealously. I love her? No, this can't be. She can't mean anything to me.

I have a feeling that I should leave, but the other half wants me to stay.

So I stay.

* * *

**Well that was a way to convince her. Let's see what happens till next chapter. Does she come back? Till then. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys :) I decided to update this chapter early, because I have to go find some new shoes for grad rehearsals. Anyways, here is the next chapter you guys have been waiting for. **

**And again thanks for the review Thebabe15 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Mee wakes to... Disaster?**

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I feel my surroundings rush back to me. But, my heart is racing. _Why is my heart racing? _ Could it be? My heart usually races when I'm kissing someone.

_Who am I kissing?_

I try to feel the lips pressed against mine, by responding back. They feel cold and smooth.

_No… Wait… Is it him?_

Am I kissing Jack Frost? The Jack Frost? The Jack Frost I've met at the lake? The Jack Frost I've seen in my dreams? The Jack Frost I've been with while getting a tour of Santa's workshop?

Could it be him?

I open my eyes a little bit. My vision looks blurry, but I do see colors. White, blue… Then the person in front of me, who is kissing me, opens his eyes, his dark blue eyes, staring back at my light blue eyes. His lips leave mine and my vision clears up. My eyes grow wide.

_Jack Frost kissed me… Jack Frost kissed me?!_

I feel heat on my face, from embarrassment. A realization hit me. That was my first kiss. My actual real kiss (besides that inner world I went to. That doesn't count. It's not part of reality. Where I'm here and now.).

_Jack Frost stole my first kiss!_

"Mee? Are you back?" I blinked.

He stole my first kiss and all he asks me is if I'm back?

I sigh and look down with my eyes closed. "Yes." I open my eyes, look up at him, and smile. "It's great to be back."

He smiles and then he hugs me. My heart races when his arms wrap around me.

I can't love both of them. Or can I? His hand runs through my black hair. Weird. I don't remember it being longer. I blush darker when his icy touch sends chills down my spine. In a good way.

I noticed the rest of the guys standing their watching us. North and Bunny look at us in shock as Tooth and Sandy smile, loving every minute of it. As for Pitch… he is just staring at us. In anger.

_Is he jealous? Does he want me all to himself?_

"You know I missed you." Jack whispers in my ear while I feel his breath against my neck.

Half of me loves every part of him, even the way he talks, like in an I-love-you tone. As for the other half, I have a heart set on another.

I rest my head on Jack's shoulder.

_This is going to be confusing._

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

I'm sick of this. Seeing her snuggled up against him, but what ticks me off the most is him touching her. I'll make him pay. He needs to suffer.

I look behind them and see Jack's staff, lying on the floor. Perfect. It's Genius. I run over and grab it. That's when everybody is looking at me.

"Pitch," He moves her to the side. "Give me my staff." He holds his hand out like I was going to give it back to him.

Fat chance.

I'm going to do something more worse than give it back to him. I'm going to break it. Like I did that time in the snow. He wanted to be left alone. So I made him be alone. Somehow he fixed it, but I know this time he won't. He will be miserable for the rest of his life.

"You want it back?" You can have it." I bend it slowly.

"No!" Jack yells.

He tries to run up to me, to stop me, but I stop him in his tracks. It breaks and I laugh.

* * *

**J****ack**

* * *

I feel a huge pain in me snap. I fall to the ground clutching myself to make the pain stop, but it won't go away. Next thing I know, my staff snapped in half, tossed in front of me. The pain won't stop. It's to unbearable. So unbearable I pass out.

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

Pitch continued laughing. I heard the guardian's footsteps. They pass me by, trying to get closer to Pitch, but he disappears before they do.

I walk over to his staff, wondering if I can fix it. I want to know what I can do and can't do. This might be the only way to find out.

I sat close to the staff and wave my hand over it. I feel my energy move from my hand to the staff, glowing. It glowed at the two broken pieces, moving them closer together. I put them together then it glowed bright as ever. Then when it died down, the staff became one.

I picked up his staff and stood up. "Do you want me to carry him?" I look behind me and see North.

I smile. "No, it's okay. I'll do it." I scooped him up and carried him all the way.

And man, was he heavy. It took me hours just to get him to his room. I laid him on his bed, along with his staff next to him.

I've never felt so exhausted in my life. I laid my body on his bed, feeling the softness. I stared up and the ceiling for a while, until my eyes closed themselves. I tried not to think of anything, as my body tried to sleep.

Clearly it helped me sleep quicker, because before I know it, my mind drifts off into deep slumber.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter, because it might come sooner than you think. It's going to get personal.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here is the chapter I hope you like it :) Thanks for the review Thebabewithpower15 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Mee dreams of Pitch**

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

I throw a rock at the empty cage. _I can't believe this! _ I am furious. Angry that I trusted the voices and they made me fail.

_We didn't fail you. You-, _Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I don't want to hear them anymore.

"LEAVE ME BE!" I shout in anger.

I breathe in and out, to calm myself down. _But-, _I said leave me be. I felt the voices grief, but I didn't care.

I sighed in relief when they were gone. I sat on a big rock and rubbed my temples so I could have time for myself to think.

_Now, I need to think of a good plan. _Then an idea came to me. I decided to wave my hand in the air.

"Show me the girl." My black sand opened a portal, showing me her sleeping peacefully.

Then a smirk crawled on my face.

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

_I'm in a cave, wondering where I'm going. But, my dream soon changes to a lair. Pitch's lair._

Oh great. _I thought while rolling my eyes. _Wait, the now gets me the chance to talk to him, to convince him of who he really was before hebecame who he is now.

_That would work, at least I hope. Still walking into his lair, I heard his laugh. His scary laugh._

"_I knew you would come." I heard his voice close to me. "I don't know why, but something about you draws me to you."_

_I turn around, but I don't see him. He likes to torment me with my emotions, but this time his tone sounds like he means it. _Does he? _Something about that makes my heart race. _Or is that from fear?

_I feel his hand on my shoulder and his hot breath against my neck that makes my cheeks red. _Damn, just his touch turns me on. _I love him. I know it's true. I don't know why, but I kind of like bad assess. It makes me feel great._

"_You just can't stop crawling back to me." I hated when he was right._

_I turn around again and he's gone once more._

Why does he keep disappearing? _Just something about this is making my legs buckle._

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

_I laugh to myself. Tormenting her feelings makes me feel better. She likes me and I can tell, but just doing this doesn't mean I like her. _Do I? _No way. I can't. Then a thought went through my mind. _But, you do. _No I don't. Why would I like her?_

"_Pitch?" I turn my head to look behind me and saw hr walking, but I notice her hair… long hair…I shake my head from that thought._

_I should probably see what's up. I hide in the darkness then appear behind her._

"_I knew you couldn't stand to be away from me." She turned around and tried to look calm, but failed when her cheeks red. _

_She sighed. "I need to tell you something."_

Tell me what?

_I had no idea what she was going to tell me. Maybe it would be something I wouldn't care about. Maybe it would be something good, good for her, bad for me._

Or something bad for her, that would be-

"_I met your daughter." _ What? I don't understand what she means.

"_I don't have a daughter-"_

"_Yes you do, Pitch!" She yells at me. "She told me that she loves you-"_

"_No!" I yell. "You lie to me. I don't have one!"_

"_Her name is Seraphina!" She yells over me._

"_Seraphina?" I feel confused._

Why does that name sound familiar?

"_Pitch," she continues. "You have been brainwashed by darkness. You were a king." _I was?

_Something in me nodded their head. Telling me I was one. _The voices told me I wasn't one. How can I be one?

"_You were a ruler of all lands. Your daughter was the princess. You guys were happy and joyful. You loved her with all your heart. Until, she was taken from you." She walked closer to me. "You searched day and night for her and never found her before you became…" She looked up and down at me. "This…"_

Is it true? No it can't be! _A voice spoke to me, in the back of my head. _It is true.

"_Your real name is Kozmotis Pitchiner." I don't believe this at all._

"_Do you believe me?" She grabs my hand._

_Feeling her warm hand against my cold hand makes me feel something… something deep for her. _Is it love?

"_I…" I don't know what this thing is._

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

_Is he going to believe me? _ Please, believe me, please.

_He drew his hand away from me. "I don't believe you." He then took a few steps away from me. "All you are is a liar and that's all you'll ever be." _

_Then he was gone._

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

I wake up breathing hard. _Oh, what happened? _Then my eyes grew wide. Pitch broke my staff. I felt myself, _but how do I feel fine? _I look in my hand and see my staff, in one piece.

_Mee must have fixed it. _Uh oh. Mee! I turn around and I see her sleeping behind me. She's crying in her sleep.

I grab hold of her shoulder and shake her. "Mee! Wake up, Mee! MEE!"

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Jack?"

"I'm here. It's okay." She smiled.

"Jack." She sat up and hugged me.

I rubbed her back to make her feel better. I felt her tears. I hugged her a little tighter so she knows I'm here for her.

"It's okay. It's okay."

* * *

**Well looks like some drama was stirred up. The next chapter she is going to visit him. Looks like Mee can't get enough of Pitch XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well in this chapter... the title basically explains it. Sorry about the OcxJack people out there but I think Pitch deserves more of the love the Jack right now. I probably make some of those later in time. Or will I?**

**Anyways I think the story is almost coming to an end. So tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks again for the review thebabewiththepower15!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Mee confesses her love to Pitch 3**

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I feel Jack's arms around me. Him rubbing his hands across my back, trying to cheer me up, but that will never make me feel better.

_I need to go see him._

But, where do I start?

I try to remember my dream.

_The cave._

The cave is where his new lair is.

"Are you okay now?" I pull away from Jack and looked at his face. "It's okay if you want to cry some more."

I knew jack was trying to offer his shoulder for me to cry on, but I needed to find Pitch. I know I love Jack too, but when I'm around Pitch I feel more of the true love rather than puppy love.

_Sorry Jack, I love Pitch more than you and I plan to tell him._

I'm going to confess my love to Pitch. Maybe that way he'll believe me and remember what we shared.

"No, I'm fine…" I stared in his dark blue eyes, but I couldn't stop thinking about Pitch's gold eyes. "But, can I have a little time to myself…" He looks confused. "To calm down, please?"

He stared at me for awhile before he spoke. "Oh…" He moved his hands away from my shoulders "Sure." Then he jumped off his bed and put his hand on the door knob. "I hope you feel better." Then he left the room.

I could tell there was sadness in his voice. I guess he knew I chose Pitch over him. My gut felt guilt for making him feel bad, but that didn't matter right now. Right now I had to find Pitch.

I got up from Jack's bed and walked over to the window. Now was my chance to escape before anyone notices. I pushed it up with all my might. When it was all the way up, I felt a cold breeze blast on me.

_Man, it's freezing! How can North withstand this place?_

I shook my head from that thought as I flew out into the cold air.

* * *

**J****ack**

* * *

I leaned against the door and fell to the floor, while my back slid against the door.

_What did I do wrong?_

I gave her all my love and yet I get nothing in return.

_She doesn't love me._

I felt tears coming up.

_I love her. I love her._

Then anger hit me.

_She loves Pitch._

My hands were balled into fist.

_She loves Pitch._

What's so special about him? He doesn't love her, yet she runs back to him. She doesn't belong to him.

_She belongs to me._

I got up.

_She went to see him._

I turned around and opened the door. I walk into my room and see the bed sheets messed up. I look at the window that's wide open.

I pick up my staff and gripped it.

_You will pay Pitch. You will pay._

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

When I finally got to the lake, where I met Jack, I decided to look through the woods. It took me awhile to find the cave, but I was happy when I did.

I walked in the cave, seeing nothing but darkness. When I finally saw some light, I saw Pitch's lair.

_Just like my dream._

_Now, to find him._

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

After I left her dream I knew she was going to find me. Half of me wanted to be close to her and the other half wanted me to be away from her.

_What's wrong with me?_

_We told you, you were in love with her; _the voices were back again to torment me.

"What do you want?" I asked them softly.

_We can help you, without us it seemed you didn't know how to handle her, _I handled her fine.

_Then why is she coming back to you, _because she likes me.

_Yes, and you have the same feelings too, _No I don't.

_Why deny it? It's better to accept it. That way you could get her to join you and become Nightmare king and queen, _I think about it and my heart races.

Do I love her? Really?

"There you are." I turn around and see her.

"You should have stayed away from me." I don't blame her for being a brave girl.

"You know I can't." She takes one step forward and I take one step back. "Pitch, please. Trust me."

_Trust her? I don't know if I can._

I didn't realize how close she was to me, until she grabbed my hand. "Pitch…" I look down at her. "I…" _Is she going to… _"I-I love you."

I blinked. _Did she just confess her love to me?_

Then she jumped, to grab my neck and kissed me. Her lips felt so soft against mine. Somehow this kiss seems so familiar. _Have I kissed her before._

My arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up a bit to my level.

I don't know why, but my body loved every part of this. I wanted to kiss her neck, but something told me someone was here.

_Jack?_

I broke our kiss and set her down. I looked in front of me and saw jack with his eyes glowing blue.

Mee turned around and saw him. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Whoa! I wonder what's going to happen up next. Jk, Jk. Another fight should happen up next and much, much, more!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took me so long. I went to the casino and gambled... didn't win as much... :( Oh well, thanks for the review again thebabewiththepower15 and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Jack has gone crazy... crazy for Mee...**

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I turned around and saw jack, gripping his staff tightly, with his eyes glowing blue. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

_He's come to hurt Pitch._

I think that's true. Him gripping his staff and his eyes glowing has to mean something.

"You shouldn't be with him." He mumbles.

I sigh. "Jack-"

"You should be with me! YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME!" He yelled, patting his chest, with tears in his eyes. "But you chose to be with him," He sniffed. "Rather than me."

His words hurt my heart, but he had to understand that I'm in love with Pitch. True love not puppy love. I feel more than I usually do around Jack. He offers something more deep.

"Jack, if you would just listen-"

"No," Jack interrupted me. "You listen! I gave you all my love and you just tossed it away. Tossed it away for… for _him_!" He said it all like Pitch was disgusting. "And he doesn't even respond back!" Well…

_He kind of did before you showed up…_

He gritted his teeth while looking at Pitch. I blushed. Pitch still had his hands around my waist.

"Don't you dare TOUCH HER!" He swung his staff and his ice came out and hit Pitch in the face, knocking him back a few feet.

"JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING-"

"If I can't have you, nobody can."

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

I felt dizzy as soon as I hit the floor.

_Oh man, that smarts._

"PITCH!" I look up and see her running up to me, but Jack grabbed her arm. "Let…go!" She says as she pushes him, reaching out to me. "PITCH!" But, he pulls her close to him.

That sets something off deep inside me, filling my rage. I conjure up some black sand, making some black sand minions.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I point to him. "ATTACK!"

They run towards him, in his direction and knock him down.

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

They crawl on top of me. Like the spiders they are.

I look above them and see her running back to him.

_That's enough._

I grip my staff tighter and whack every one of them.

_She's mine…_

_She's mine…_

_She's mine…_

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I help him up to his feet, but he falls back down in pain. "Pitch? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He still clutches his side.

I turn around and see Jack whacking the little creatures, but other times it didn't bother Pitch… I gasped.

It did bother him all long, but now since he's hitting them harder…

_It's hurting him._

I got on my knees, grabbed his hand, and moved it over a bit, to see why he was clutching.

I could feel extra heat pressed to his robe. He's bleeding. He's bleeding internally.

I place my hand on his bruise, he cringed. "Trust me. I can help you." I place my hand on there again and he tried not to cringe.

I felt heat transfer from my body, to my hand, to his bruise. I hope this works.

I could feel it disappearing.

_He's getting better._

My magic is working.

When I moved my hand, he sat up and looked at me, staring into my eyes.

* * *

**Pitch**

* * *

Staring into her light blue eyes brings a vision to my mind.

_I see her in a dark green dress. I can feel those soft lips against mine as we lay on a bed. She is below me, moaning against my kisses. I moan against her fingers brushing my hair._

_I kiss her neck as I could feel her pulse race underneath my lips. I suck on it lightly to feel it speed up. She moans for more._

Then the vision disappears leaving my heart racing.

_Was that… us? In love?_

I hear Jack's voice. I look at him and see him charging at me with his staff pointing like a sharp weapon.

He's going to attack me.

"JACK! NO!"

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

I charged at him. He isn't going to be alive when I'm done with him. Then she will be good as mine.

"JACK! NO!" She yelled at me.

I jumped in the air. "AHHHH!"

She got in front of him, but that wasn't going to do her any good.

Then there was a huge light. It felt like a big explosion as a force hit me, knocking me back, on my back.

I looked up and noticed two people. "Please, please don't hurt me!" One was cowering in fear and the other was… Pitch?

Standing there with a wicked grin on his face. "I am Pitch, the Nightmare king!" His laugh seemed darker than normal.

_What the hell is this?_

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, because it's almost the end of this story. The next chapter is going to be the final battle before the end. So keep your eyes open for the next one.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry that the previous chapter was short, but I hope this is longer. If not... oh well... but the next chapter should be the close to last chapter so I hope you enjoy this one and thanks for the review thebabewiththepower15 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Mee's big battle**

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

The huge light's force knocked me down on my stomach. My arms hurt, but I didn't care. I turned around to face Pitch. Except it wasn't just Pitch.

There were two of them.

Pitch Black, the Nightmare king and Kozmotis Pitchiner, the real king. If the real king is out here and Pitch is over there then that means…

_That Pitch Black was the darkness that was controlling Kozmotis._

Is this what I was destined for? I rolled my eyes. Of course I was destined for this. The man in the moon showed me for god sake.

Pitch Black's dark laughter made me come back to reality. "You can't kill me," he stared at Jack with a grin on his face. "I'm invincible."

I look back at Jack and see him stand up. "I know I can't," he held up his staff like a weapon. "But, I can try!"

He ran straight towards him, to knock him in the stomach, but Pitch grabbed his staff. Pulling it out of Jack's hands and whacking him in the face, sending him back a few feet.

While Jack was distracting Pitch I crawled over to Kozmotis. He was looking at Pitch in fear. I grab his hand and he looks at me with his panic eyes becoming calm.

"It's okay Kozmotis, I'm here." He smiles at me.

His other arm wraps around my waist, bringing me to his lap and he kisses my neck. "I missed you, so much." He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him. "I missed you too." I thought I was in love with Pitch, but I was in love with the real Pitch, Kozmotis Pitchiner.

"I searched high and low for you, when you disappeared. But, I never found you, until now." His gold eyes stared at my light blue eyes.

I sighed heavenly. The feeling of being pulled by his golden pools, made me feel light.

"I'm here now. With you." His lips got closer to mine.

"With you…" His lips brushed against mine making me melt.

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

I hit the wall behind me when I was knocked a few feet, by Pitch hitting my face with my staff. I heard when he dropped my staff on the floor, like it was nothing to him.

"You think you can defeat me?" I heard his footsteps as he walked closer to me. He grabbed my coat and banged my back against the stone wall, making me scream. "I told you _boy_. You can't defeat me." Then he grabbed my neck. I tried to pry his hand off my neck, but his hand felt as hard as stone. "I'm stronger than you." He tightened his grip, making it hard to breath. He lifted me up a bit higher. "Give up, you are weak. Just like you always were." Then he laughed another dark laugh.

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

I heard Pitch's dark laugh and turned my head to look at him. He was suffocating Jack. Jack reached out to me for help. I felt Kozmotis lips brushing against my neck, making me moan. I felt weak.

_No. I have to help Jack._

"You think she's going to save you? She doesn't care about you." Pitch was trying to make Jack feel hopeless, but that's not going to happen.

I got out of Kozmotis lap and ran towards Jack's staff. "Mee! No!" Kozmotis called out to me.

He thought I was going to get hurt, but I wasn't.

I grabbed Jack's staff and ran towards Pitch. He laughed another dark laugh. Then he looked back at me.

"That's where you're wrong!" I moved my arms back and stabbed Pitch in the stomach.

He screamed a dark scream I've ever heard. Black sand dripped out of him when he tried to pull it out.

I heard Jack trying to catch his breath. He looked at Pitch and saw him on his side, as did I.

Pitch looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "How could you?" I looked away not wanting to feel hurt.

I felt Kozmotis's arms wrap around me making me feel safe.

Then I looked back at Pitch as he turned into black sand. The darkness is gone. It's all over.

The ground started shaking. "We have to get out of here or we all are going to die."

The cave was going to crumble either with us in it or not.

* * *

**Well that all for this chapter. The next chapter... well you already know. Be on the look out for it :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the second to last chapter and this is when it all is almost wrapped up. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review Thebabewiththepower15 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**It's all over for Mee.**

* * *

**Jack**

* * *

The cave was falling around us and she cared about was being with that bozo? I felt my blood boil when I see her hand wrapped around his… some nerve…

Part of me wanted to grab her arm and ask her who he is and what's so great about him, another part of me wanted to kiss her, kiss her so much so that she knows that she belongs to me, not him. But, a third part of me, told me that isn't a good idea, she'll ask me what I'm doing and it won't end good from there. I rather live to find out than die trying.

* * *

When we got out, I was gasping for air, majorly. That was some running we did. I didn't blame it. It was a live or die situation that I prefer to live, please.

"Are you okay?" I was going to answer her, but when I looked up; I saw her smiling at… whoever he is.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'm fine, my dear." I saw his hand caress her cheek.

She placed her hand on his hand and blushed.

_That's it!_

No one does that to her, but me. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Jack!" I knew that voice anywhere.

I turned around and saw Tooth… _Where is everyone else?_

"I thought we would never find you." She seemed so happy when she flew to me.

"Where is everyone else?" She looked at me nervously.

"We decided to split up in the woods. North said it would be easier to find you if we split up." Typical North.

So that traitor did care about me.

Tooth was playing with her fingers nervously, and then she looked at me. "Well," I said. "Let's go find them and tell them where I am then." I walked past Tooth and decided to the way into finding them.

"Jack," She grabbed my wrist. "Wait."

I turned around and saw Tooth look at me with those light purple eyes of hers. "Tooth? What is it?" She moved closer to me.

"Jack… I…" She moved her hand from my wrist, up my arm all the way to my cheek.

This gave me some goose bumps. In a good way, I guess. When her body pressed against mine, my heart raced. _Do I love her?_

"Tooth…" I could feel her breath against my neck.

"Jack…" My vision started to blur when she got closer and my body started becoming numb.

Then I felt her lips touch mine. My body, that was numb, became energized. It felt like it was singing more from her. I never felt this way about Mee, but when it came to Tooth, that was a different story. It felt amazing.

She then drew back for air, breathing hard as I was. She blushed through those feathers of hers that complimented her cheeks.

"The thing I wanted to tell you was-" I put a finger between her lips.

"I love you, too." I moved the finger away from her lips and grabbed her hand. "I never realized that my true love was you. I was so blinded by getting Mee to be with me, but that kiss you gave me was… was… amazing!" she smiled at me.

"I felt it too, Jack. I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, but as soon as you brought her I-I thought you wouldn't see me as… as…" She put her head down, about to cry.

"Tooth…" I lift her head up and saw tears formed in her eyes. "That was the old me." I wiped the tears that feller from her eyes. "All I care about is you."

She sniffed. "Really?"

"Yes." She hugged me.

"Oh, Jack."

"Oh, Tooth."

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

_Oh, brother._

Her and Jack did make a better couple than him and me. At least he has a girl who loves him. As for me I got a guy I love, who loves me back.

Our eyes locked with each other, never wanting to break. His hand intertwined his fingers with mine, making my heart race. Everything about him made my body sing for him. He leaned closer to me, so our lips meet.

"Jack! There you are!" I turned around and saw North.

"Guys! Tooth found him!"

"She did?" Bunny came out and smiled. "Good Job, mate."

I saw Sandy come out filled with glee. They ran over to Jack and Tooth and all of them talked to him. Like friends they were. I cleared my throat.

That got their attention pretty quick. "Hey guys! It's Mee with…" North looked confused. "Pitch?"

I sighed. "Pitch is gone." I untwined my fingers and walked a few steps forward. "This is Kozmotis Pitchiner, he was a guy in the dream I saw. The one in the moon showed me."

"That's him?" North was shocked. He looked at the sky. "Is that true Manny?"

"It is." I knew that voice anywhere.

I turned around and saw Seraphina in the flesh. "What are you doing here?"

"The Moon sent me here. Apparently, he thinks my dad has learned his lesson." Kozmotis looked at her and was shocked.

"Baby? Is that you?"

"Hey daddy." She walked over to him and they stared at him for a long time.

"I missed you so much." I could tell he was crying and so was she.

"I missed you, too daddy." Then they hugged.

Then Bunny cleared his throat. "That still doesn't explain how this…" he moved his hands. "Happened."

The Moon suddenly shined on me. _Mee is the one who was chosen to save Kozmotis Pitchiner from Pitch Black in order to break the curse that was casted on him._

Then I turned to look at the moon. "The curse that was casted on him was by you because he killed your parents."

They gasped. "Is this true? North asked.

"Yes," Seraphina sighed. "He did that in order for him to try to understand that he could fight something that he wasn't prepared for. But, it didn't work out, so he waited, until she came along and chose her to lift the curse."

"Oh," Kozmotis said. "Well, that doesn't matter. As long as I have you back, nothing matters to me." He hugged her and then he walked over to me. "And as long as I have a new lover, I will finally live in peace."

I've never felt so happy before.

"Well," Jack said. "It looks like you need a place to stay."

_No Jack. _The moon said. _Kozmotis Pitchiner, your lair was your home, but Pitch decided it needed decorating, so your home will be remade, since the curse has been lifted._

The trees were moved out of the way and the cave was rebuilt, but behind it something changed. I couldn't really see it, but when I look closer, it was a castle. An actual castle. I was so amazed.

"Looks like things just got interesting." I smiled.

* * *

**The next chapter should wrap it up. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and my next story should come up as soon as I'm done with this one, but you'll probably have to wait 9 days after.**


	20. Epilogue

**Yay! This is the last chapter of this Wild Ice Love Triangle. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the 500+ readers out there and the reviews. Without you guys I would have never finished this story.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Mee's happy ending**

* * *

**Mee**

* * *

Walking around the castle, felt great. It felt like the same castle from when I was on my mission.

_Well, technically it is the same one._

I agreed with that though, but only slightly different. It had colors I never took the time to look at. I was just too busy to even do that.

"Mee, Mee." I turn around and see Seraphina.

Now that I look at her I realize the similarities. Our hair, skin, and style we're so alike. All except our eyes. Hers were black and mine were light blue.

But, if I wanted to pretend to be her I could change my eye color and presto, I would be her, but with a tan.

"What do you think of my dress?" She spins in her dark blue dress that looked like royalty.

"I think it looks great." I spun my black dress around. "What about mine?"

"I love it!" She hugs me. "We are going to look great for the celebration." We held hands and we jumped up and down like little girls.

I knew we would look great.

_I wonder what the celebration would be._

"Hey guys!" My train of thought was sent to a halt when I saw Jack with Tooth.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Oh my god," Tooth was so happy when she flew over to me. "You look so beautiful, both of you." I could tell she felt happy for the both of us.

"You look beautiful too." Seraphina smiled. "Is that eye shadow I see?"

"She noticed, oh I knew you would. Does it compliment my eyes?"

"Mm-hm." We both said.

Then Tooth eyes widened when she looked at the clock behind us. "Oh, will you look at the time." She flew over to Jack. "Come on Jack." She grabbed him by the wrist. "We are going to be late for the celebration." As she dragged Jack down the stairs, he waved at us.

They are such a funny couple.

_What is this celebration they are talking about?_

"We better get to the ballroom, you know daddy hates waiting." I knew that about him.

He is such an impatient man, but I still love him.

She walks down the stairs as I follow.

I smile. _I guess I'm about to find out._

* * *

Once we got there all the guardians were there and so was Kozmotis.

I had no idea what was happening, but it must be something important.

"You made it." He walked over to us and grabbed my hand.

"Why is everyone here?" I felt so confused.

He then got on one knee. "I planned something special." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, but not just any box.

_Could it be?_

"Mee," He opened the box and there was a diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes! A million times, yes!" I hugged him and he spun me around.

He then set me down and put the ring on my finger.

The guardians congratulated me and Seraphina was so happy to have me as a mother.

All my life being a cave girl and not expecting to die and become something more and then sent out to lift a curse. In the end my lover becomes my friend, my enemy becomes my lover, and my friends become my best friends.

Out of all the misery that has been around me something good has to come out of this and it has.

A girl has to have a happy ending.

* * *

**If you are wondering about her brother Guy, watch the movie Croods and you will understand that after she died he decided to be as adventurous as her. Anyways stay tune for the next story called Forbidden Love it will come soon.**


End file.
